


follow

by foreverstudent



Series: we two, begin (again) [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Analog Trip, Gen, Homin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverstudent/pseuds/foreverstudent
Summary: Yunho, Changmin, and a moment of pride.Short drabble, set during Analog Trip.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: we two, begin (again) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	follow

The six of them sit excitedly around the lounge tables, trading sandwiches as they eat a bit before their next flight. They’re excited, and they don’t have to put up an act in front of the cameras. They really haven’t been on a vacation together since — forever. 

Donghae and Changmin start talking about their police service on one end of the table, and Donghae calls to Yunho excitedly. “Hyung, I can dance Rising Sun!” the singer says, moving his limbs through the choreography that Yunho knows by heart. 

Yunho smiles fondly at his Super Junior dongsaeng, because the moves are not exactly right, not quite TVXQ-style, but he loves Donghae anyway. “Changmin must have taught you the details well,” he says, looking knowingly at his bandmate. Changmin immediately looks shy and flushed, a soft smile on his face. “Of course!” Donghae agrees.

“Hyung…Changmin—Changmin’s really fast,” Donghae continues excitedly, and Yunho’s heart swells a tiny bit in pride. “I think he’s faster than you!” And Changmin laughs out loud, because that’s ridiculous, because no one is faster than U-Know Yunho when it comes to dance, but Yunho agrees seriously. Of course his Changminnie is fast. He’s spent years next to him in practice rooms and open stages and watched as Changmin matched him step for step. “He is,” Yunho readily agrees, not missing the way Changmin’s eyes grow slightly bigger, accompanied by the bubbling laughter that Yunho loves to hear. 

“He’s got his own style!” Donghae blurts out, standing up and demonstrating how Changmin danced Super Junior’s Devil and then Mirotic. Privately, as Yunho watches Donghae’s demonstration and remembers the video of the performance that was sent to the army side of SuperShinki, he thinks Changmin has improved on the choreography. He can clearly see the TVXQ precision in the steps, different (yet not less than) Super Junior’s more relaxed and fluid style. Of course, he would never tell this to Super Junior. 

The group claps and laughs at Donghae’s demonstration, the discussion segueing to Donghae’s own dance quirks during Sorry Sorry, but Yunho’s eyes keep returning to Changmin, still blushing from the compliments and his hyung’s approval. Changmin catches his eye once or twice, looking away immediately, but the small shy smile on his face tells Yunho that he knows what his leader is trying to say. 

_I’m proud of you. I always am._

The discussion peters out and they finish their snacks and get ready for boarding, lining up at the gate. Yunho goes beside Changmin and bumps his shoulder, beaming as his maknae looks at him quizzically. “You did well, Changdola,” Yunho says, verbalizing it, because he knows Changmin needs to hear it. “I’m proud of you.” Changmin smiles again and thanks him softly, leaning against Yunho as they wait for their turn to board. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Analog Trip vlog part 3 for the scene clip of this drabble. It’s so cute how Yunho readily agrees when Donghae says Changmin might be faster than him at learning/performing dances, when we all know Yunho’s reputation for dancing.


End file.
